


Turned to Ice

by Selyka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accident, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Univers alternatif - Temps contemporains, accident de voiture, demande en mariage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction] La voiture de Jean tombe en panne une nuit d’hiver et il appelle Marco pour venir le chercher. Marco ne se montre jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned to Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turned to Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157035) by [shatteredcrystalwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings). 



> Bon…vous aurez probablement envie de me renommer la traductrice la plus déprimante après avoir lu ça (si vous avez déjà lu mes précédentes traductions) donc….désolée ? XD

 

« Allez, connerie…. » Jean tourna la clé dans le contact pour la troisième fois mais son moteur refusait visiblement de démarrer. Il soupira lourdement et retira la clé, frappant légèrement le volant en ouvrant la porte pour sortir sur le parking, la froideur de l’hiver attaquant immédiatement la peau de son visage. La matinée avait été relativement chaude, alors il ne s’était pas habillé trop chaudement, mais le soleil s’était maintenant couché et le froid s’était installé. La neige fondue sur le sol le fit presque trébucher, et il faillit glisser en retournant dans l’immeuble où il travaillait.

Dès qu’il entra dans le chaud hall d’entrée, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur le premier nom dans son historique d’appels.

Il souffla doucement sur sa main libre pour la réchauffer tandis que son téléphone composait le numéro. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire au moment où il entendit la voix familière de Marco à l’autre bout du fil. « Hey Jean, tu rentres bientôt ? »  La voix était passive, et il semblait que Marco était occupé à autre chose.

« Ouais, justement… Ma voiture a apparemment décidé de me lâcher. Ça t’embête de venir me chercher si t’es pas occupé ? »

« Pas de problème. J’arrive aussi vite que je peux. »

Jean entendit une porte grincer à côté de Marco et se demanda sincèrement ce qu’il était en train de faire, mais décida de ne rien dire. « Merci, baby. A tout de suite. »

Un rapide au revoir et il pressa le bouton Raccrocher, rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche en s’appuyant sur le mur derrière lui. En temps normal, le trajet de chez lui à ici prenait environ 20 minutes, mais avec le gel sur les routes, ça prendrait sûrement un peu plus longtemps. Il devrait appeler un réparateur plus tard pour faire réparer sa voiture. Trop chiant.

Marco et lui s’étaient rencontrés quelques années plus tôt à l’université où ils avaient été placés dans la même chambre. Ça ne leur avait pas pris longtemps pour commencer à sortir ensemble, confessant leurs sentiments après une soirée assez arrosée. Ils vivaient maintenant ensemble dans un petit appartement en ville et la vie n’avait jamais été aussi belle. Jean avait récemment joué avec l’idée de demander à Marco de l’épouser. Il pourrait peut-être regarder les alliances après que sa voiture soit réparée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jean se tenait toujours dans le hall. Il souffla et jeta un regard à la secrétait assise à l’accueil qui lui retourna un léger sourire, au courant de sa situation.

Quarante-cinq minutes. Il attrapa son téléphone et tenta d’appeler Marco une seconde fois mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. C’était logique, pensa-t-il. Si Marco était en train de conduire il ne pouvait pas décrocher. Mais les routes étaient-elles aussi encombrées… ? Il avait entendu des sirènes passer devant le building 20 minutes plus tôt et elles avaient l’air d’aller relativement vite. L’inquiétude serra la poitrine de Jean, ennuyé. Il attendrait 15 minutes de plus. Si Marco n’était toujours pas là, il trouverait un autre moyen de rentrer. Un taxi ou un truc du genre.

15 minutes passèrent et aucun signe de Marco. Il appela encore un fois et de nouveau aucune réponse. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas assez sur lui pour payer un taxi et que tous ses collègues étaient déjà partis. Il allait devoir marcher. Il soupira. D’ici, ça lui prendrait une heure pour rentrer, s’il marchait vite. Il remit ses gants et ferma sa veste, puis sortit dans le froid.

Stupide Marco, où était-il ? Il avait dit qu’il viendrait le chercher, alors pourquoi n’était-il pas là ?

A environ dix immeubles de son boulot, Jean remarqua qu’il y avait eu un accident. Des voitures de police étaient garées à côté, leurs phares brillant de manière aveuglante. Ça devait être les sirènes de tout à l’heure. Pauvre gars, la voiture était complètement foutue. Le conducteur avait dû percuter un bloc de glace ou un truc quelque chose comme ça.

Cependant, comme il s’approchait, son cœur se serra. Le modèle et la couleur de la voiture étaient les mêmes que celles de Marco. C’était impossible…pas vrai ?

Non, pas possible. Ça devait juste être une coïncidence. Il répétait cela dans sa tête tandis qu’il courrait vers les voitures des policiers. En les atteignant, il marqua l’officier assis sur un siège passager et frappa à la fenêtre. Celle-ci s’ouvrit et le policier le regarda prudemment. « Le conducteur, » haleta Jean, se trouvant étrangement à cours d’air, probablement à cause de sa course et du stress. « Qui conduisait cette voiture ? » Il pointa la voiture détruite d’un doigt tremblant.

L’officier le regarda pendant un moment incroyablement long, jugeant sans doute s’il devait répondre ou non, mais il dit finalement, « C’était un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années. »

« Avait-il…il n’avait pas de cheveux noirs et de taches de rousseur, pas vrai… ? »

« Vous le connaissez ? » fut la seule répondre de l’homme, mais c’était suffisant pour confirmer les craintes de Jean.

« Où est-il ? » lança-t-il rapidement, impressionné par le fait qu’il puisse encore parler. « Quel hôpital ? »

« Vous le connaissez ? » répéta le policier.

« Put- c’est mon petit ami, maintenant pourriez-vous s’il vous plait m’indiquer à quel hôpital on l’a envoyé ?! » La voix de Jean tremblait, criant à moitié. Marco avait eu un accident. Marco était blessé. Marco pouvait être mort. Bordel bordel bordel pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ?

« St. Maria. »

 

* * *

 

Moins de 20 minutes plus tard, Jean ouvrit brusquement la porte des urgences de l’hôpital de St. Maria. Il avait réussi à convaincre un taxi de l’emmener là-bas même s’il n’avait que la moitié du prix demandé, le suppliant plus qu’il ne l’aurait jamais fait dans n’importe quelle autre situation, trop fier pour faire quelque chose comme cela. Il se fichait de paraître désespéré : il  _était_ désespéré.

Il avait pratiquement couru à l’accueil, plaquant violemment ses mains contre le comptoir pour s’arrêter, ce qui obligea l’infirmière assise derrière le bureau à faire un mouvement de recul. « Il- Il y a eu un accident. Un accident de voiture. Le conducteur, Marco Bodt, il devrait être ici. »

« Laissez-moi jeter un œil, monsieur. » répondit la jeune femme, tapant déjà sur son clavier d’ordinateur. « Quelle est votre relation avec lui ? »

« Je suis son petit-ami. Dites-moi qu’il va bien, je vous en supplie. »

« Trouvé. » Les bruits de touches sur le clavier s’arrêtèrent et les yeux de l’infirmière balayaient l’écran comme elle lisait. « Il est au bloc opératoire en ce moment même. »

Bloc opératoire. Bon dieu, c’était mauvais. Très mauvais. Jean déglutit, « A quel point est-il blessé… ? »

« Il est en condition critique. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire en salle d’attente. » Elle se leva avant de faire un signe aux autres infirmières qui répondirent d’un signe de tête. Se sentant comme si on venait de lui donner un coup à l’estomac, Jean la suivit silencieusement dans un labyrinthe de couloirs jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par lui désigner les sièges où il pouvait s’asseoir en attendant. En face de ceux-ci se trouvait une porte surmontée d’un panneau lumineux, indiquant qu’une opération était en cours. Jean souffla un faible « merci » avant de se laisser tomber dans une chaise, sa tête entre ses mains.

Il s’assit pendant environ une demi-heure avant que la lumière rouge ne clignote et que le porte s’ouvre. Jean se leva immédiatement en fixant le docteur, mais il ne put dire un mot en voyant le chirurgien secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Jean sentit ses jambes l’abandonner et le docteur lui tendit rapidement ses mains pour l’attraper afin de le descendre délicatement au sol de sorte à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux à genoux. Le cœur de Marco avait été endommagé pendant l’accident, expliqua le médecin. Ils n’avaient pas pu le sauver.

Jean demanda faiblement s’il pouvait le voir. Le médecin accepta.

Le corps de Marco était recouvert d’un  drap blanc quand Jean entra dans la salle d’opération. Il pouvait à peine se résoudre à avancer vers lui, mais il sentait qu’il le devait. Il devait confirmer que c’était vraiment Marco. S’assurer que tout cela n’avait pas juste été un énorme malentendu. Une part de lui-même souhaitait sincèrement que tout cela avait juste été un énorme malentendu.

Il retira le drap du visage de Marco d’une main tremblante et un sanglot parcourut son corps. Il se baissa pour s’agenouiller encore une fois et du dos de sa main caressa la joue de son petit-ami, qui commençait déjà à froidir. Il avait l’air endormi, une expression paisible sur son visage. Il n’y avait qu’une blessure visible, une longue coupure qui traversait le côté droit de son front. Jean passa un droit dessus, sanglotant de plus en plus, avant qu’il ne retrouve sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Marco. La pièce sentait fortement le désinfectant, et pourtant Marco avait toujours la même odeur. Une odeur de fille, comme de la lavande, dont Jean s’était souvent moqué – cachant le fait qu’il l’adorait.

Il était parti.

Marco était parti.

 

* * *

 

 

Deux ans avaient passé depuis la mort de Marco. Une pile de boites remplies demeurait maintenant dans l’entrée de l’appartement qu’ils avaient partagé ensemble. Jean avançait enfin. Après la mort de Marco, il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il avait enfin commencé à guérir, alors il avait décidé de partir d’ici. Il lui rappelait trop Marco. Rester ici ne faisait qu’empirer les choses.

Il avait déjà emballé la plupart de ce qui pouvait être emballé, vidé les placards et les tiroirs et débarrassé les étagères. La seule chose qui lui restait était l’armoire que Marco utilisait pour entreposer ses peintures. Jean ne l’avait pas ouvert depuis deux ans. Il l’avait volontairement gardé pour la fin.

Sortant une grosse boite vide, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit l’armoire grinçante, l’odeur de papier et d’acrylique  s’échappant immédiatement. Il fixa l’intérieur pendant un moment avant de commencer à prendre les objets, les plaçant délicatement dans la boite. Juste avant de fermer la porte une fois qu’il eut fini, il remarqua un morceau de papier qu’il avait oublié sur l’étagère du dessus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l’attraper. Il aperçut son propre visage, plus heureux et plus jeune. C’était un portrait de lui. Il rit sombrement, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de s’échapper. Quelque chose tomba de la même étagère et Jean tendit rapidement sa main pour le prendre.

Son sang se glaça.

C’était une petite boite en velours bleue.

Un écrin.

A cet instant les larmes vinrent vraiment. Ses mains tremblaient plus que pendant cette nuit à l’hôpital et il se trouva là, le fixant. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas l’ouvrir. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit ce qu’il pensait que c’était. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si ça l’était. Il avait peur. Tellement peur.

Mais il le devait.

Il devait savoir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa son autre main dessus. Il ferma fermement ses yeux et l’ouvrit.

Il attendit une bonne minute pour rouvrir ses yeux.

Une bande d'argent étincelante lui faisait face.

Il lâcha presque la boite.

Ne pouvant même plus penser, ses doigts tremblants la sortirent et la rapprochèrent de ses yeux, la tournant, faisant briller les diamants d’une beauté maladive. Il y avait une date gravée à l’intérieur. Une date de deux ans plus tôt. La date où le monde de Jean avait été anéanti.

Marco allait le demander en mariage cette nuit-là.

Marco était mort le jour où il allait le demander en mariage.

Jean s’effondra.

Et tout ce qu’il put faire était pleurer.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne nouvelle, ma prochaine traduction sera encore un major character death ! XDD   
> Je sais, je sais, vous m’adorez pour briser votre cœur. En même temps presque personne n’en traduit, il faut bien que quelqu’un se dévoue. Et puis moi je lis presque que ça…à écumer les fandoms à leur recherche.  
> Bref XD J’espère que ça vous aura plu !  
> A la prochaine !  
> Emma


End file.
